Safe Haven
by MBlakeH5
Summary: "Alby?" I asked, not believing what I was seeing. "But how?" "You're dead." He explained gently. "Gosh, Newt, what happened to you?" (MAJOR SPOILERS) (ORIGINALLY TITLED AFTERLIFE)
1. Chapter 1

Newt's P.O.V

"I think he's waking up." A familiar voice said. "Newt, can you hear me? They asked. I tried to answer, but couldn't manage anything but a moan. "Open your eyes, Newt." With tremendous effort, I was able to comply; only to see a face I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Alby?" I asked, not believing what I saw seeing. "But how?"

"You're dead." He explained gently. "Gosh, Newt, what happened to you?" He touched one of the patches on my head where that Crank way past the gone had ripped out my hair.

But there was only one thing on my mind. "Tommy did it." I gasped. "He really did it!" A few tears welled in my eyes.

"What did Thomas do?" another voice asked. I turned to see Chuck standing behind Alby. I didn't say anything, still thinking about what Tommy did for me.

"Let's get him to the homestead, so he can rest." Another familiar voice said.

"Ben?" I asked. The boy came into view. "Sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Being dead is better anyways."

"You don't have any idea how right you are." I mumbled, feeling drained.

Alby and Ben exchanged a glance. Alby sighed. "Let's get you in a bed and off the ground." He slid one arm under my legs, and the other under my back, picking me up bridal style. I winced as pain shot through me. "Sorry." But I was slipping into darkness, and barley heard Alby's words before passing out.

Alby's P.O.V

Sometime during the night, I was awoken by a scream. Jolting up, and rushing out the door, I realized it was coming from Newt's room. I sprinted down the hall, and threw open the door, to find Newt with his arms wrapped around his knees, in a sitting position, sobbing. I darted over to him, and placed a hand on his back.

"Shh, Newt, you're okay." I said soothingly.

Newt shook his head. "M-my fault. Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I said. "It was just a bad dream."

"No! I-It wasn't!" Newt shouted, suddenly angry. "Only you wouldn't know, because you were too selfish and desperate to avoid going back to the real world, that you let us suffer instead!" His eyes seemed on fire. "You didn't come, you choose to let yourself get killed, and leave us behind. We suffered, Alby, all of us. Did Jack tell you how he died? Or the countless others who did too?" he paused, waiting for my answer. I shook my head. "Then you have no right to come in here and tell me I have nothing to be sorry for, because it's all my fault, and you weren't THERE!" he shouted, his whole body trembling.

I didn't know what to say, this didn't sound like Newt. Looking into his eyes, I realized they looked completely insane; it matched up well with the rest of his ragged appearance. The memories from the Changing made me know what was going on, but I could remember what. I knew something was wrong, and what it was, I just didn't.

Suddenly, there was a change, Newt's eyes seemed to go back to normal, and his body stopped shaking with rage. Instead, he looked like he was about to start crying. "Oh, no." he mumbled, holding his head in his hands. "No, no, no. I can't have it here too." He was crying now.

"Newt, let me help you." I said. "Tell me what I can do."

"I-I don't know." He cried. "I don't know anything anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Newt's P.O.V

After last night, I was too embarrassed to talk to Alby again, so I sought out Chuck. I found him by himself at breakfast. I slid into the seat across from him. "Want to go for a walk?" He gave me a small smile, and threw the rest of his food away.

We had walked far away from the settlement, when I said. "Chuck, you were a great friend to Thomas, and there wasn't a day that went by that he wished he could have taken your place."

Chunk nodded. "I expected that from him. Why'd you bring it up?"

I sighed. "I need you to be a good friend to me too." Before he could ask why, I spoke. "Something's wrong with me Chuck, I know that. And when it, takes over, I'm not myself. I need someone honest, and true, to snap me out of it." I looked over at him. "The only person who's helped me with it before was Tommy."

Chuck nodded. "But why don't you ask Alby?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, the same reason I didn't ask Minho?" I questioned myself. I knew Minho would never kill me if I asked him too, and I was surprised Tommy did it. "I don't know, Chuck. I just feel better about asking you. Does that make sense?"

"Kinda." He said. "Maybe you asked me, because Thomas could trust me with anything?"

I nodded. "That sounds about right. Thanks."

"No problem. But what did you mean when you said something was wrong with you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"But how am I going to help you if I don't know?"

I looked over and stared him in the eyes. "Trust me, you'll know. And besides, it could be going away, and last night…" I trailed off, and shook my head. "Never mind. Let's just head back before someone gets worried."

Chuck nodded, and we started back. "So, how was the outside world?"

I chuckled darkly. "That's a story for another day."

Ben's P.O.V

"I can't find them!" I turned from where I was sitting under a tree to see Alby coming towards me with a worried expression on his face.

"Who?" I asked.

"Newt and Chuck. They weren't at breakfast when I got there, and I can't find them!"

"Hold on, Alby. Calm down." I said, pulling his arm to sit down beside me. "Why are you so worried? Newt and Chuck can take care of themselves."

Alby sighed. "Newt had a nightmare last night. And when I went to help him, he snapped at me, his eyes all crazy. I-I've never seen him act like that. And right after he broke down, like he had some weird mood swing." Alby rubbed his temple. "I feel like I know what's wrong, but I can't remember what."

"I know what you're talking about." I said, remembering something like that from my Changing. "But I'm sure they're fine."

"I guess." Alby said, then looked over and shouted. "Newt! Chuck!" Sure enough, the two of them were making their way back to the settlement. Alby and I ran over to them. "What were you slintheads doing?"

"Just taking a walk, Alby. Don't worry." Newt explained.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you." Alby explained.

"Is it about last night?" Newt asked, his voice raising a bit. "Because if it is-"

"Newt." Chuck said warningly. "Is this what you were talking about?"

Newt stood still for a minute, as though it was taking him a long time to process what Chuck just said, then in a quiet, almost broken voice, he said. "Yeah, thanks Chuck."

"No problem." He smiled sadly.

"Newt." I said softly. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

He took a shaky breath. "Yes, but, I can't, not right now." His eyes darted around. "C-Can we talk in private?" Alby nodded, and motioned for us to follow him into the homestead.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt's P.O.V

The four of us were seated in Alby's bedroom. Chuck and I were sitting on the bed, Ben in a chair, and Alby was leaning against the wall.

"Talk." Alby said.

I sighed. "I'm surprised you two don't already know. I mean, you guys went through the Changing."

"We're having a hard time remembering things from that." Ben explained. "I feel like I know, but, I can't…"

I nodded. "I get it." I looked at the group. "Where do you want me to start?"

"What's wrong with you?" Alby asked.

"I'm a Crank." I said, as though it was no big deal. Chuck was looking at me confused. Alby and Ben had similar looks, until they seemed to remember what a Crank was, and their expressions turned to shock and horror.

"Oh my gosh, Newt." Ben breathed.

"What's a Crank?" Chuck asked.

"A Crank's someone who's infected with the Flare." I explained. "The Flare is a manmade disease that was accidentally released during the sun flares. It eats away at your brain, until you go completely insane. Way past the Gone." I shuddered. "Nasty stuff."

"What about the others?" Ben asked.

"Their Munnies." I explained. "Thomas, Minho, Frypan, Brenda, Teresa, Jorge. All immune to the disease."

"Who are Brenda and Jorge?" Alby asked.

"Some people we picked up in the Scorch." I explained. "That was one crazy trip."

"Before you tell us about that." Alby said. "How did you die?"

"Oh, Tommy shot me in the head." I replied, just as calmly as I did saying I was a Crank.

Everyone wore expressions of horror. "Why would he shoot you in head?!" Alby all but shouted. "What was wrong with him?!"

"I asked him too!" I shouted at Alby. "I told him to kill me!"

"Why, Newt!"

"Because I couldn't live like a Crank, Alby!" I shouted, standing up. "I was not going to be an insane, animal, who loves to terrorize and eat people! I can't live like that, Alby! Call me selfish for asking Tommy to do that for me, but I couldn't stand it anymore! It would have been better if you'd just let me die in the Glade, like I was trying to do, and I wouldn't have had to go through the pain and torture outside the Glade!" I stopped, yelling, breathing hard. Things were going in and out of focus. I forgot where I was and for a moment, thought I was in the Crank Palace again. Then, someone touched my arm, and seemed to bring me back to reality. I looked over to see Chuck's worried face, and something inside me snapped. I fell to my knees, and started to sob into my hands.

Short, pudgy arms wrapped around me, and I leaned into Chuck's body for support, my face still covered by my hands on his shoulder. I felt another hand on my knee, and Ben asked;

"Was it really that bad? Outside the Glade, not just being a Crank." I nodded.

"Worse than you could imagine." I whispered. "Or remember."

"Newt." Alby said from beside me. "I'm sorry."

I looked up from Chuck's shoulder. "For what?  
>"Yelling. Leaving you guys, like you said last night." He paused. "I'm the selfish one."<p>

I shook my head. "I was outta line last night. I shouldn't have said that." Before he could protest, I stopped him. "Don't argue with me right now, Alby, please. I-I think I'm getting better."

"How so?" Ben asked.

"Well, when it first really started, I started having these mood swings, like this." I admitted. "And eventually it got to the point where I wanted to, eat, human flesh." Ben made a face. "But since I've got here, I haven't wanted to do that."

"Good." Alby almost laughed.

"Very good." Ben agreed.

Zart's P.O.V

This new place we were sent to never had any excitment. The only exiting thing that happened her was someone dying, which sounded like a horrible thing to say, when you really think about it.

So, when someone came through our little village, yelling about a new arrival, everyone was immediately on the scene. I pushed my way through the crowd of people, desperate to get to the front and see who it was.

There they were, lying motionless on the ground. Just like the first time.

"Get Alby." I told whom ever was standing next to me. They nodded, and sprinted off.

"This is crazy." Someone mumbled. Yet, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the female figure on the ground.

Teresa.


	4. Chapter 4

Teresa's P.O.V

After that ceiling fell on top of me, I thought these trials would finally be over. I'd have nothing to ever do with W.I.C.K.E.D again, and I could just end it all. Waking up after I died made me realize I was wrong.

Sitting up and surveying the room, I realized it looked a lot like the room I had been in when first waking up in the maze. Well, the second time I woke up. I fell back against the pillow with a groan, figuring I was in the maze again. Maybe a different maze, possibly the one Sonya was talking about. Either way, I still had trials to over come, and I was not going to lie here while W.I.C.K.E.D laughed at me.

I quickly jumped out of the bed, and quietly opened the door, peering into the hall incase anyone should come by. Seeing no one, I silently made my way out of the wooden structure. I was met with a blinding light when I opened the door, and when my vision recovered, I could see small buildings made of wood. Yup, back in the Glade.

"Hey!" Someone familiar shouted. "Teresa! What are you doing?" I turned to see a few familiar figures running up to me.

"Long time no see, Alby," I said, crossing my arms. Alby glared. I looked over, and smiled at Chuck, who smiled back. Then, I saw the third party.

"Teresa," Newt greeted me.

"Newt," I replied. "You…,"

"Yup," He said. "I'm guessing you don't know how?"

"Not a clue," I admitted, then sighed. "Thomas had something to do with it, didn't he?"

Surprisingly, Newt laughed. "Of course, what wasn't he a part of?" I nodded, it was true.

"So, Teresa," Alby said. "We had a pretty big group of people show up, and a few minuets later, it was just you."

"And?" I asked.

"What happened?"

"I died."

"Could you possibly be more specific?" Alby asked.

"The ceiling fell on me," I said. "Need I elaborate more?"

Alby sighed and rolled his eyes. Newt stepped up, and asked, "Where were you?"

"W.I.C.K.E.D headquarters." That seemed to peak Alby's interest. "We brought the place down. Literally. There was a sort of, safe haven we were getting to. And while the building was crumbling, I got unlucky."

"You and the others," Alby mumbled. "We got so many yesterday, we're gonna have to expand the homestead."

I nodded, but my focus wasn't on building more bed rooms. "Newt, I want to talk to you. Privately."

Newt's P.O.V

Teresa and I had seated ourselves down by the lake, considering it was pretty far away from the settlement. She'd asked me about the Sorch, about the Crank Palace, and about my death, before she asked about one particular topic that had obviously been bothering her.

"So, about Brenda," she started, and didn't finish because of my sigh. "What?"

"No, she and Thomas weren't a thing," I said, annoyed.

"Okay," She said, then turned her gaze back to the lake. "You think everyone's okay, now?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're in a safe haven created by W.I.C.K.E.D," she explained. "Tell me that it doesn't sound like it's going to turn into another trial."

"Honestly, it does," I admitted. "But, you said you brought down the headquarters. Unless they have another, I don't see how they're going to accurately, conduct, their experiments."

She shrugged. "Oh well. At least everyone's safe."

"Yeah." I agreed. I looked back on the small village, and realized it did resemble the glade. The small structures. The numerous people walking around, though some girls from group B were there, too. The smoke coming from the kitchen, sounds coming from the slaughterhouse. It was like the Glade, but without the Maze looming overhead.

And I realized that the others weren't in the safe haven, we were.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey everyone. So, this, unfortunately, is not a new chapter. I know everyone's been begging me to update and to continue writing this story, but, I don't think I can. I feel content where it ended now, and I'm honestly running out of good ideas to keep it alive. So, I think I'm just going to hit complete once I post this.**

**I would personally thank each and every reviewer, follower, and favorite who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story, but that would take a while. You know who you are, thank you sooo much. You don't have any idea of what it means to me to know people actually like my writing. **

**Anyways, I'd hate to do it, but ****_Afterlife _****has come to a close. **

**I think I'm gonna rename it ****_Safe Haven._**

**Thanks for sticking around.**

**Love you all!**

**Stay updated for more fanfics!**


End file.
